


taste past the tip of your tongue

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять свиданий, которые Луи устроил своим друзьям, и одно свидание, которое устроили ему</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste past the tip of your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Название: taste past the tip of your tongue  
> Фандом: One direction  
> Пейринги: Луи/Гарри, Лиам/Зейн  
> Объём: 2650 слов  
> Тип: слэш  
> Жанр: романтическая комедия  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: пять свиданий, которые Луи устроил своим друзьям, и одно свидание, которое устроили ему  
> Авторские примечания: АУ. Название взято из песни Джейсона Мраза «Make it mine».

1\. Лиам и Найл

– Он тебе понравится.  
Лиам не выглядит до конца убежденным, но продолжает месить тесто.  
– Луи, я не спорю, по твоему рассказу Найл действительно отличный парень, но с чего ты вообще решил, что я хочу пойти на свидание?  
Луи вздыхает.  
– Лиам, все хотят пойти на свидания. Это же самое интереснее. Куда интереснее этих самых... Как их... – Он прикладывает ладонь ко лбу. – Точно! Отношений.  
Лиам добавляет в тесто яблоки, нарезанные кубиками, не заметив, что большую часть Луи успел отправить себе в рот.  
– Мы сейчас говорим не о тебе, а обо мне. И да, у меня нет аллергии на свидания, но вот так, внезапно?  
– А как иначе, я должен был тебя к этому месяц готовить? «Лиам, каково твое мнение о свиданиях? Ага, ага. А о свиданиях, на которые мог бы пойти именно ты?». К тому моменту, как ты решился бы, у Гарри уже внуки были бы.  
– У Гарри и детей нет. Он даже ни с кем не встречается, – возражает Лиам.  
– Именно.  
Луи заводит будильник на духовке и падает на стул.  
– В общем, ты печешь пирог, берешь его и топаешь на свидание. Адрес я тебе прислал смс.  
– Но я даже не одет нормально...  
Луи оглядывает Лиама с ног до головы. Старая футболка почти не полиняла от частых стирок, пусть и слегка села. Но теперь отлично обрамляет руки Лиама. И Луи благодарит удачу, что сегодня Лиам пришел в узких джинсах.  
– Да отлично ты выглядишь. Тем более Найл будет смотреть не на тебя, а на пирог. Заодно дашь ему рецепт. Отличное начало разговора!  
– А что ты ему обо мне сказал? – интересуется Лиам.  
– Лишь самое хорошее, честное слово. Студент, спортсмен, пожарник-доброволец и вообще просто симпатяга.  
Лиам качает головой.  
– Хорошо, но только чтобы ты от меня отцепился.  
– Отличное настроение, Ли, так держать! – Луи хлопает его по спине. – Обязательно потом позвони и расскажи, как все прошло. Хотя, если все пойдет так, как я предполагаю, тебе будет совсем не до того.  
Он шевелит бровями.  
– Извращенец, – смеется Лиам и хватает Луи за шею. Ему это удается лишь потому, что Луи поддается. Именно так.

2\. Гарри и Шер

– Бабочка или галстук?  
Луи не поднимает глаз от телефона. У него еще три свиньи не убиты, как Гарри смеет отвлекать его в такой важный момент.  
– Лу, ну же.  
– Эй! – кричит Луи, когда Гарри забирает у него из рук телефон.  
– Это серьезный выбор.  
– Между розовой бабочкой и узким галстуком с узором в... Это что, страусы?  
– Фламинго, – не очень уверенно исправляет его Гарри. – Мне Джемма подарила.  
– Как насчет «ничего из этого»? Такой ответ тебя устраивает?  
Гарри задумывается.  
– А если...  
Он хватает что-то со стула.  
– Как сейчас?  
Луи критично осматривает красную бандану, которую Гарри повязал на шею.  
– Разве я устроил вам свидание на съемках гей-порно про французских моряков?  
– Но это же прикольно, – дуется тот.  
– Гей-порно – да. Твое модное решение – нет.  
Гарри показывает ему язык, но срывает бандану с шеи. И повязывает ее на волосы.  
– Люблю ее, – пожимает плечами. Луи решает не спорить. Кто знает, если он не одобрит и этого, не придет ли Гарри в голову вывесить бандану из заднего кармана джинсов.  
– Может, мне стоит прийти пораньше? Шер как, обычно не опаздывает?  
– Да какая разница, – отмахивается Луи. – Придешь ты вовремя или нет, все равно вы друг другу понравитесь. Гарантирую.  
– Как ты гарантировал Лиаму и Найлу?  
Луи хмурится.  
– Ну кто же знал! Они по всему должны были понять, что у них много общего, и сразу же отправиться домой, чтобы там как кролики... Спать, как кролики, – спасает положение он, заметив, что в дверном проходе стоит мама Гарри.  
– Луи, – кивает она. – Помогаешь Гарри собираться?  
– Ага, Энн, он без меня бы пропал совсем, – он осматривает Гарри. – Более-менее похож на человека сейчас. Так именно за чем таким важным, чего нет в твоей квартире, нам надо было зайти в дом твоей мамы?  
– За моими счастливыми носками с далматинцами.  
– Энн, он серьезно?  
Она смеется и ерошит волосы Гарри – тот позволяет ей это и лишь потом снова поправляет бандану.  
– Боюсь, что да. Никогда не оспаривай силу счастливых вещей.  
– Но далматинцы...  
Гарри бросает в него тем носком, который снял до того, Луи едва успевает увернуться.  
– Я вижу, я вам больше не нужна. Удачи, дорогой. И тебе, Луи, – Энн кладет руку на плечо Луи. – Ты уверен, что сам не готов пойти на свидание? Я могу найти тебе кого-нибудь.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – возражает он. – Это я мастер-сваха, меня сводить ни с кем нельзя.  
Она смеется и выходит из комнаты.  
– Но, может, действительно, Лу...  
– Не начинай и ты. Давай топай на свое свидание, ты мне потом спасибо скажешь, Шер абсолютно в твоем вкусе.  
Гарри слегка сжимает его ладонь.  
– Я тебе и заранее спасибо скажу.  
– Беги, Стайлз, а то, что бы я только что ни говорил, никто не любит опозданий на первом свидании, – он хлопает Гарри по заднице и кивает. Сейчас-то его чутье точно не подвело, из Гарри и Шер выйдет отличная пара.

3\. Лиам и Мэри

– Может, розы? Или незабудки? Незабудки – это мило, да?  
Луи ставит на место кактус, который брал, чтобы осмотреть. Оказывается, цветочный магазин – весьма любопытное место, кто бы мог подумать.  
– Зачем?  
– Зачем незабудки? Ну, они красивые? И раз мы идем в кино, это ж будешь как раз?  
– Почему? – хмурится Луи.  
– Ну, кино, будка билетера? Не-за-будки? А мы будем не за будкой, а в зале смотреть фильм, – Лиам довольно улыбается.  
Луи молчит. Спустя минуту снимает ботинок и ударяет Лиама по ноге.  
– Да ты что! – Лиам потирает побитое место. – Больно же! Да и ты мне брюки едва не испачкал, что Мэри скажет?  
– Поймет, если ты объяснишь, что за хрень только что мне сказал. Вернее, нет, не смей никому никогда повторять этого. И уж тем более на первом свидании.  
Луи замечает слева от себя небольшой букетик полевых цветов, достает его из вазы.  
– Вот. Бери это. Незабудки, скажет тоже, – бубнит он.  
Лиам косится на Луи, но берет букет и идет к кассе. Луи тащится следом.  
– Так ты понял, встречаетесь у того большого плаката с Железным человеком?  
Лиам кивает.  
– Все понял. А как ее узнаю?  
– Ты думаешь, так много неудачников будет топтаться под фотографией мужика в костюме утюга?  
– Лу, ты ж любишь фильмы по комиксам.  
– Вообще – да. А сегодня не люблю, сегодня ты меня прибил своими незабудками.  
– Но все же, как выглядит Мэри? На всякий случай?  
– А я знаю? Но сказала, что будет в желтом плаще.  
Лиам берет сдачу и оборачивается.  
– В смысле, не знаешь? Ты ж про эту Мэри мне столько рассказал. Где живет, чем занимается...  
– Ну, мы с ней знакомы по одному форуму. Мэри прекрасна, я люблю Мэри. Не смей обидеть сегодня Мэри! Но я не знаю, как она выглядит.  
– Лу, – Лиам смотрит на него с укором. – Ты опять?  
Луи кладет руки на пояс.  
– Что опять? Все будет отлично. Она вот готовить тоже любит. Вы с ней тип-топ сойдетесь.  
– Ты мне так же говорил и про Найла. Одно хорошо, мы с ним теперь вместе ходим на тренировки.  
– Я же не мог угадать, что он вообще не по мальчикам! Он мне не сказал!  
– А ты ему не сказал, что отправил его на свидание со мной.  
– Ну, схитрил я немного, ну, бывает.  
– А Гарри и Шер?  
– А вот это, – возмущается Луи, – проблема Гарри. Чем ему все же не подошла Шер? Забавная, сексуальная, за словом в карман не лезет... Не знаю, куда смотрит этот парень.  
– А ты куда смотришь? – мягко интересуется Лиам.  
– Что? Ты о чем?  
– Да так.  
Лиам улыбается.  
– Пожелай мне удачи?  
– Ни за что! Тебе она не понадобится. Зуб даю!

4\. Гарри и Саймон

– Нет.  
– Но...  
– Нет.  
– Гарри!  
Гарри бросает в него подушкой.  
– Гарри, я серьезно. У тебя есть сорок минут. Саймон за тобой заедет. А ты тут в пижаме. Кстати, откуда у тебя пижама? С каких пор ты спишь не голышом.  
– Зейн подарил. После того, как остался у меня ночевать недавно, – бубнит Гарри в подушку.  
– Подожди, это тот греческий бог, с которым ты познакомился на концерте? Слушай, а может...  
– Нет, с ним я на свидание не пойду.  
– А зря. Такая красота пропадает, эх.  
– Я и с Саймоном не пойду на свидание.  
Луи прыгает на Гарри (и если Гарри посмеет что-то сказать, то Луи просто промахнулся, а хотел лечь на свободный край).  
– Хаз, но... Тьфу, откуда у тебя столько волос, я ими подавлюсь сейчас, – он отплевывается. – Так вот, я понял, в чем была моя проблема. Ты сейчас не в настроении ходить на свидания с девушками. Не понимаю – вы, бисексуалы, такие странные, – но принимаю. Поэтому сейчас я устроил тебе свидание с парнем. Та-дам!  
Гарри слегка пихает его и поворачивается на бок.  
– Та-дам, я не хочу.  
– Надо. Отказывать некрасиво.  
– А я не пойду.  
– А он же за тобой заедет, ты что, не слушал меня?  
– Но зачем ты дал мой адрес неизвестно кому? Может, он маньяк?  
– Да нет, я видел его машину.  
– И что? У маньяков нет машин?  
Луи объясняет:  
– Я читал как-то статью, о самых популярных марках машин среди маньяков. У Саймона не такая!  
– Охренеть, как ты меня успокоил.  
– Давай, давай, вставай и пой. Вернее, в душ. Можешь там и петь.  
– Но его-то откуда ты взял, Саймона этого? Я о нем никогда и не слышал.  
– Ник посоветовал.  
– Ник с твоей работы? – переспрашивает Гарри. – Я думал, вы с ним на ножах.  
– Ага, и я так думал. Но, видно, даже он не может на меня обижаться. Ну подумаешь, налил пару раз моющего средства в его кофе, так я ж помочь хотел, научил его не оставлять кофе без присмотра. И еду тоже, – вспоминает Луи.  
– Я хочу знать, что ты сделал с его едой?  
– Да ерунда совсем, не стоило того скандала, который он закатил. И он еще меня называет принцессой.  
– И этот самый Ник познакомил тебя с Саймоном?  
– Да когда эти случаи произошли-то, уже пара недель прошла, все и забыли, – Луи мнется. – И не то, чтобы познакомил.  
– Луи?  
– Гарри. Ну что ты придираешься. Ник сказал, что Саймон отличный мужик.  
– Мужик?  
– Ну, в переносном смысле. В смысле, в прямом. Я уверен, что Саймон чудесный парень. И я же видел его машину! Мне Ник показал.  
– Вот просто так, взял и показал тебе его машину? И спросил, не хочу ли я сходить с Саймоном на свидание?  
– Почти. Ник слышал, как я говорю по телефону с Лиамом. Обсуждаю его прошлое свидание. И твое будущее свидание. На тот момент, гипотетическое. Ник и всунул свой нос. А я решил соврать, что это именно мне нужен кто-то для свидания. Видишь, на какие жертвы иду ради тебя? И тогда Ник сказал, что у него есть шикарный кандидат. Пообещал, что я буду в восторге. А если я был бы в восторге, то ты вообще растаешь!  
– Уже таю, – Луи просто слышит, как Гарри закатывает глаза.  
– Гарри, ну пожалуйста. Я же о тебе беспокоюсь.  
– А не надо. Мне и так хорошо. У меня есть ты. И Лиам, и теперь еще Зейн и Найл. Больше мне никто не нужен.  
– Тебе нужен парень. Который ходил бы с тобой на ужин в хипстерские места, и смотрел хипстерские фильмы, и посещал все эти дурацкие лекции о спасении черных карпов в Индийском океане.  
– Но ты ходишь со мной в хипстерские места, и смотришь со мной хипстерские фильмы, и ты сам принес мне листовку о той лекции.  
– Я делаю это, потому что я твой лучший друг. Я обязан это делать. А твой парень будет это делать, потому что он твой парень.  
– А если я напомню тебе о Мэри, ты почувствуешь себя виноватым и успокоишься? – с надеждой произносит Гарри.  
– А что Мэри? Мэри – чудо. Она мне такого печенья передала на днях, с фисташками. Я теперь из-за них в джинсы не влезаю.  
– Но Мэри и Лиам...  
– Отлично провели время в кино. Он к ней потом зашел, починил мойку. Что не так?  
– Мэри оказалось на 30 лет старше, чем ты считал.  
– Возраст – это всего лишь число, Гарольд, – Луи щипает Гарри за ухо. – Мэри в душе не больше восемнадцати. Девятнадцати, максимум.  
– Но Лиам же так и остался без пары.  
– Всякое бывает, юный друг. Всякое бывает. Есть вещи в этом мире, что и не снились мудрецам.  
Гарри поднимает голову.  
– Ты наконец-то прочел Шекспира?  
– Прочел вчера на предсказании в китайском печенье. В общем, тебя ждет душ и отличный, цитируя Гримшоу, мужик.  
Луи сталкивает Гарри с кровати.

5\. Лиам и Зейн

– Не знаю, зачем я должен был идти с тобой, – бурчит Луи.  
– Горький опыт, Томмо, – отвечает Лиам.  
Луи садится на край скамьи в баре.  
– Но, как только он приходит, я сматываюсь, так ведь?  
– Так. Но ни секундой раньше. К сожалению, мы уже знаем, что может произойти на свиданиях, которые ты устраиваешь. Вернее, знаем, что уже произошло. О том, что еще может быть, я боюсь думать.  
– Трус, – презрительно плюет Луи.  
– Одно слово, Луи. Саймон.  
– Я научился на своих ошибках, и теперь спрашиваю фамилии и прочие данные заранее. В этом виноват был, признаю. Знал бы я, что это Саймон Кауэлл... Поэтому сразу говорю – Зейн Малик, родился в Брэдфроде в тысяча девятьсот девяносто...  
– Девяносто меня успокаивает, спасибо.  
– Злопамятный ты, Пейно.  
– Ну да, не как Гарри.  
– А что Гарри, Гарри хорошо. Саймон его на работу взял.  
– А свидание?  
– А свидание да, не удалось, – соглашается Луи. – Недооценил я, какой Ник гад. Пошутил, видите ли. Ничего, теперь он даже ручки домой уносит. И свой стул запирает на ночь в кладовке.  
– Суров ты.  
– Я справедлив. Кстати, о Зейне. Который выглядит так, что будь я в настроении, набросился бы на него при первой же нашей встрече.  
– Что-то ты давно не в настроении на это, – замечает Лиам.  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
– Мы сейчас о тебе говорим. О том, как тебе повезло. Я с Зейном пару раз говорил, он по всем твоим штукам тоже фанатеет. Тютелька в тютельку вы с ним.  
Лиам кладет подбородок на ладонь.  
– Это то же самое, что твое тип-топ или круче?  
– Это, дружище, уже неважно. Потому что вот он, Зейн. Так я пошел или мне с вами побыть третьим? Не знал, что ты такое...  
Луи замолкает. Видит, что Лиам не слышит его, смотрит лишь на Зейна. Который улыбается в ответ.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – выдыхает Луи. – Хоть иногда я бываю прав.

+1. Луи и Гарри

Он возвращается домой, со вздохом стягивает с себя джинсы – печенье Мэри действительно плохо влияет на его фигуру – и включает что-то бессмысленное по телевизору. Раздумывает, не позвонить ли Гарри, но все же не звонит. Они и так слишком много времени проводят вместе. Гарри себе так никогда никого не найдет. А это плохо. Чем раньше Гарри найдет себе постоянного партнера, тем скорее Луи сможет пытаться избавиться от своей дурной, бессмысленной, идиотской влюбленности. Ну кто влюблен в своего лучшего друга? Неудачники, вот кто.  
Звонок мобильного отвлекает Луи от мыслей. Та самая модная песня, которую ему поставил Гарри («Луи, это песня не модная, а оцененная, это разные вещи»).  
– Лиам? Не смей говорить, что я случайно утащил твой бумажник. Потому что я не представляю, зачем еще ты можешь мне звонить. У тебя же такое свидание...  
– Хреновое свидание, – Луи начинает переживать. Лиам звучит очень странно. – Ты знаешь, что сделал этот твой Зейн Малик? Да он... Черт, Лу, я не могу. Приезжай сейчас же снова в тот бар. Ты мне сейчас нужен.  
Луи озадаченно слушает гудки. Он же видел, как они смотрели друг на друга... Наверное, Гарри прав. Из него отвратительная сваха. Он накидывает куртку, не переодевается из обвисших спортивных штанов – да кто на него смотреть-то будет, – и едет в бар.  
– Лиам? Эй, девушка, тут должен был быть мой друг, я его здесь оставил с другим другом. Один как Бекхэм, а другой как самый красивый парень в мире. Я ищу того, который Бекхэм.  
Официантка косится на него и отходит.  
– Лу?  
– Гарри? – Луи подходит к Гарри, который неуютно сидит за тем самым столиком, где сидели Лиам и Зейн. – А где Лиам? А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Вообще мне сейчас позвонил Зейн с жалобами на Лиама. Сказал, что раз я уговорил его пойти на свидание с тем, я во всем виноват, и велел приехать сюда. Я и приехал. А ты...  
– А мне точно так же позвонил Лиам...  
Официантка возвращается к ним, кладет что-то на стол.  
– Да не надо нам меню, вы так и не нашли нашего Бекхэма?  
– Лу, это не меню.  
Луи смотрит, как Гарри берет со стола конверт. Достает записку.  
– «Дорогие Лу и Гарри. Спасибо вам за это свидание. Луи, ты действительно отличная сваха. Но мы не можем оставить все так, как оно тянется уже много времени. Дорогой Лу, Гарри в тебя влюблен еще со школы. Дорогой Гарри, Луи любит тебя уже миллион лет. И это видят все, кроме вас. Поэтому вот вам наш подарок. Свидание вслепую. Откройте глаза».


End file.
